1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring loaded switches and a method of assembling and, more particularly, to switches in which a coil spring urging a sliding member of the switch in one direction may be assembled in a highly cost effective manner so as to reduce the production costs of such switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various kinds of conventional switches in which a coil spring urges a sliding member of the switch in a particular direction. One kind of such switches includes a tension coil spring mounted in a frame. In this kind of switch, however, it is quite difficult to mount the coil spring properly in the frame and thus this kind of switch typically has a very poor production efficiency.